


The Best Medicine

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (version soulless) thinks that Dean and Castiel need to get laid.  He fixes it with a little tequila and anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Sam had seen the way Dean and Castiel looked at each other. He recognized the heated glances and the silences that spoke more than words ever could.

He'd also seen how bitchy Dean had been, how he'd been around Sam pretty much nonstop for months now, and knew this was exactly how Dean acted when he wasn't getting laid. He hated Dean when he wasn't getting laid. He really did.

Castiel, too, was driving him nuts. The angel was, for lack of a better word, bitchy. He whined and complained and chastised them for the smallest things. Sam didn't know him as well as he knew Dean, but he was pretty sure his attitude was also the product of sexual frustration.

Clearly there was only one solution.

Sam crashed their little research party in the motel room with a bottle of tequila and a six pack of beer. Dean looked at him suspiciously but accepted his peace offering.

“Look, Dean, I'm sorry I'm not Sammy,” Sam said. “But I'm doing the best I can to not be a scary terminator-style robot thing.”

Castiel snorted into his tequila. He was on his tenth shot already. It seemed to be affecting him at least a little. All according to plan.

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Dean said gruffly, chugging down half his beer. “Thanks for the beer.”

Sam sat next to Castiel on the bed, completely disregarding his personal space. Castiel didn't seem at all uncomfortable with it – to the contrary, he listed towards Sam. Dean glowered.

“Hey Cas, you ever been kissed by a guy before?” Sam asked casually. Dean choked on his beer and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“The only being I have kissed is Meg's vessel,” he answered. “But I am not averse to what I believe you are proposing.”

The look Dean was shooting Sam was pure hatred. He met Dean's eyes and smirked, slipping a hand behind Castiel's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss, lips completely dominating and never taking his eyes off Dean.

His brother stalked over and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him away from Castiel and throwing him up against the wall. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” he snapped, fists clenching.

Sam shrugged. “Only what you're too scared to do.”

“Dean?” Castiel interrupted.

“What?” Dean shot back.

“I rather enjoyed it,” he said nonchalantly.

Dean's jaw dropped. “You...you what? What? Huh?”

“See?” Sam said, a defensive edge to his voice. “It's not like I was raping him or something.”

“Wouldn't put it past you,” Dean mumbled, releasing Sam and turning away.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just because I don't have a soul doesn't mean I'm stupid. There are plenty of willing men and women if I just wanted to get laid. I don't need to resort to force.” He advanced on Dean, stroking the back of his hand down Dean's cheek. “And if I did...by the end, they'd be begging for it,” he whispered, lips a fraction of an inch from Dean's.

When he closed the gap to kiss his brother, he expected to be punched, fought, something. He didn't expect Dean to kiss back, mouth hungry and demanding. He heard Castiel's breath catch and turned Dean bodily, moving them so as to be at a better angle for Castiel's viewing.

“You're a fucking jackass,” Dean spat, and kissed him again. Their lips battled for another few minutes, Castiel steadily turning red in the background. They fought their way over to the bed where Castiel was sitting, and Sam tore himself away from Dean long enough to smirk at the angel.

“Jealous?” he asked, planting his hands on either side of Castiel's knees and leaning in.

“Maybe a little,” Castiel replied, and reached over to grab Dean and pull him into a deep, possessive kiss. Dean groaned into his lips and scooted over on the bed to get closer, smacking Sam's hand out of the way so that his thigh could touch Castiel's.

“I don't know about either of you,” Sam said nonchalantly, sitting casually on the other bed, watching them go to town on each other. “But I think we should all fuck.”

Dean glared at him. “Yeah, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

Castiel glanced between them, eyebrows high and cheeks pink, and shrugged. “I'm in.”

“Good!” Sam said, pulling off his t-shirt to expose his chiseled physique. “Although, Dean, I believe I'm going to fuck you.”

Castiel pouted. “I...I kind of wanted to do that to Dean...”

Sam laughed and bit at his jaw, loosening his tie and tossing it aside. He worked at the buttons of Castiel's dress shirt while Dean took off his own shirt, dropping it by the bed.

“Do I get a say in any of this?” Dean grumbled.

“No,” Castiel and Sam answered him simultaneously. Dean mumbled something in a sulky voice but smoothed his hands under Castiel's shirt, helping Sam remove it. Together they got him out of all of his clothes and lay him out on the bed, competing for skin to touch and kiss. Sam was the temporary victor while Dean fought his way out of his pants and boxers, stumbling slightly and eventually falling to the bed beside Castiel, taking over from Sam with a mouth on one of Castiel's pert, responsive nipples. Sam's jeans, too, met the floor, and then it was nothing but skin and sweat and tangled limbs, the three of them merging almost into one organism.

Sam, however, didn't appreciate the lack of organization, and the hardness of his cock was starting to approach painful.

“Hey Cas,” he suggested. “How 'bout you fuck Dean now? I know he wants it. He's wanted it for a while now.”

“Sam!” Dean snapped, but his protests were cut off by Sam's fingers in his mouth. He sighed through his nose and sucked, glaring at Sam but not really all that put out. He was even less put out when he felt Castiel's soft, delicate fingers on his cock, stroking and exploring. Between the fingers in his mouth and the fingers – whoa – rapidly nearing his ass he was feeling pretty okay.

Sam pulled his fingers away from Dean's perfect cocksucking lips – and oh but was he going to take advantage of that soon enough – and, trying to lose as little moisture as possible, moved them down to press bluntly against his entrance.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said wickedly. “Wanna watch me open him up for you?”

Castiel groaned and wrapped a hand around his own cock, moving it slowly, not quite in time with the slow pump of Sam's fingers into Dean. Dean groaned and his muscles fluttered around Sam's fingers, which scissored and curled deliciously, every so often brushing up against that spot that made him squirm and gasp.

“What do you think, Cas?” Sam asked. “Does he look ready for you?”

“Would you shut up, Sam?” Dean growled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking him down into a bruising kiss.

“I'll shut up if you suck my cock,” he replied, lips quirking into a facsimile of a smile. “Get down on your hands and knees so Cas can fuck your ass, and I'll fuck your mouth, and we'll all have one hell of a time.”

“I like this plan,” Castiel said, and grabbed Dean's ass, lining up and slowly pushing in. Dean whimpered and moaned and twisted beneath him, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Sam grabbed his hair and guided him down onto his cock. Dean went willingly, opening his mouth and damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen, those beautiful plush pink lips parting just for him, wrapping around his erection, and sinking into the wet heat of his brother's mouth was so mind-blowingly good that he couldn't help but moan.

Sam and Castiel rocked Dean back and forth between them, Castiel thrusting forward as Sam snapped his hips back. As testament either to Dean's talented mouth or Castiel's epic stamina, Sam came first, dripping pulses of hot come down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed and swallowed but some still dripped out, running from the corners of his mouth to his chin. Sam bent down and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, licking his mouth clean of his come while Castiel kept pounding away. He grabbed his brother's hard cock and ran his thumb under the head, pressing lightly and swallowing Dean's moan in the kiss.

When Castiel came it was with a long whine, hips stuttering into Dean's. The three of them fell into a messy, sweaty pile, smiling in the afterglow.

“Well,” Sam said, running a come-covered hand down Dean's stomach, leaving a streak of white glistening on the skin. “If you two are still whiny and obnoxious after this, I guess we'll just have to do it again.”

“Wait,” Dean said, propping himself up on an elbow and staring at Sam suspiciously. “That's what this is about? You thought I was being annoying and needed to get laid?”

Sam shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “What else would it be about?”

Dean groaned and fell back to the bed, turning away from Sam to wrap his arms around Castiel. “You are such an epic jackass,” he said, voice gruff and maybe a little sad.

Castiel kissed Dean lazily. “Does that mean you like me better?” he mumbled. Dean nodded.

“Jackass?” Sam asked. “Not a bitch?”

Dean's resigned silence was all the answer he needed, and if he had feelings, they'd probably be hurt.


End file.
